


Decisions

by vsulli



Series: Kanej Engagement [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsulli/pseuds/vsulli
Summary: Kaz and Inej get engaged (what happens before the events that Jesper walked in on)





	Decisions

Even if Kaz knew today was the day Inej was coming home, he still felt his heart miss a beat when the window to his bedroom was swung open. He watched as she slowly climbed in, even after years, she still never got the hang of doors and he couldn’t help but smile at it. He watched her as she tossed her bag onto the bed, paying him no mind as she silently stripped out of her travelling clothes and into something that wasn’t days old and worn out from the trip. It was when she buttoned her last button did she finally look over at him, grinning when she did.

If it were five years earlier, Kaz would have just stayed sitting at his desk, letting her come to him and sit at the chair on the opposite side of his desk. They were different people back then, people who needed the width of his desk to keep themselves from visiting past memories. Those memories weren’t gone, just taking a back seat now for the memories they built up over the years. Those memories and experiences had changed the two of them, which is why now, Kaz stood, mirroring the smile that Inej was giving him. 

“Welcome home, Inej,” he greeted, “you look well.” 

Her grin faded as he spoke, and his only grew. She stepped closer to him, standing with only a foot between them before she spoke.

“You sent me a letter two weeks ago and the contents had me believing I’d get more than just a ‘welcome home’,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“You just got dressed, Inej, it would be a waste.”

Five years ago, Inej wouldn’t have dared hit him, but there she was, smacking his shoulder earning herself a laugh that Kaz would not have let her hear back then either. He caught her wrist before she could strike him again, using it to pull her closer and if she were anyone else she would have stumbled and fallen into his chest, but she was the former Wraith, she came willingly. She looked up at him with her chin against his chest, but he wasn’t looking at her, instead he stood with his head turned to the side to look at something Inej could only see a blurry image of from the corner of her eye. She ignored it and went up on her toes to press her lips against the sharp curve of his jaw

“Is it true then?” She asked, whispering as she set herself back down. Kaz said nothing, occupying himself with his hands at her back, gently tugging off her elastic band and undoing her simple braid. He’d grown to love her hair down and made a point to do it himself whenever she came back. “Kaz? Did you mean it?” She tried again, this time he finally turned his head back to face her, having finished with his task. 

“I meant every word, but it doesn’t matter if I did, it’s your choice that decides it, Inej.”

They looked at each other for what felt like years, letting the thought of what they were doing sink in. It was never something either imagined for themselves, the prospect of it not achievable for people like them. Kaz slid his hands up her bare arms, stopping to rub small circles into her shoulders before finally resting behind her neck, using his thumbs to trace up and down her jaw. She brought her own against his wrists, doing the same motion against the back of his bare hand. He must have taken them off while she was changing, she decided, just for her. She smiled.

“My heart chose its target,” she finally said, “and I can’t help but agree with its choice.” 

“I’m hoping you mean me.”

He didn’t laugh along with her when she did, instead he watched her, the sound of it something he’d never grown tired of or ever stopped loving. If anything, he just grew to love it more with every day that passed. 

“Yes, yes I mean you,” she assured him, “always you.”

“And your decision?” 

Inej never was one to cry, but just then, she couldn’t really bring herself to care as she felt the tears start to roll down her face. She smiled through them, still laughing as Kaz tried wiping them away.

“Saints, Kaz, it’s a stupid idea.”

“Don’t start acting like my stupid ideas don’t work.”

“We’re only twenty-two.”

“I haven’t acted a day under forty since the day I was born.”

“Fuck you, Kaz.”

“Tell me your decision and we can see.”

Kaz never thought someone could laugh, cry and groan in frustration all at the same time, but there was Inej, proving him wrong just as she always seemed to. Inej didn’t really have to say anything, Kaz knew her decision before he even asked. However, this was the sort of thing he needed to hear her say, he always needed to hear her to tell him when she was ready for events like this. Without her saying it, he’d just think it was his own mind willing it to be and not Inej willing it. She lifted her head from where she’d rested it against his chest, moving her arms up to wrap around his neck.

“I decided before I even read that letter,” she said, her grin returning as she started to nod, the tears slowly returning as she did. “My decision has always been yes, Kaz.”

It was all he needed to finally kiss her, something he’d been waiting months to do and longer before then. It felt different kissing her then, he wasn’t kissing his Wraith, he wasn’t kissing his girlfriend, he was kissing Inej Ghafa, the girl he was going to marry. 

“Do you want the ring now or later?” He mumbled against her lips.

“Kaz Brekker bought me a ring?” She teased, pulling away from him, staring down at her, he narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll buy you the fucking world if you wanted it, so now or later?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he went back to work, kissing along her jaw and neck as she pondered. 

“I can wait,” she finally decided, “there’s other things I can’t wait for right now, though.”

“Well then maybe we should get to them faster, yeah?”


End file.
